


If We're Talking Body You Got a Perfect One (So Put It On Me)

by portraitofemmy, rainbow_marbles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_marbles/pseuds/rainbow_marbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s in the kitchen when Bucky comes back from the gym, wearing one of those sleeveless muscle shirts that have the sides cut down so low Steve can see all the rippling muscle of Bucky’s sides when he stretches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We're Talking Body You Got a Perfect One (So Put It On Me)

Steve’s in the kitchen when Bucky comes back from the gym, wearing one of those sleeveless muscle shirts that have the sides cut down so low Steve can see all the rippling muscle of Bucky’s sides when he stretches. His hair’s up in a bun and his cheeks are scruffy, and he looks so casually relaxed that it makes Steve stop short to watch him. He flops down on the couch and his arms are all glisteny, hair a mess and face flushed, and Steve’s brain shorts out a little.

Bucky's body has always done it for Steve, back before the war when he was all lean muscle and boyish angles, and it still does now, muscled and sculpted to perfection. Bucky just does it for Steve, but what especially does it for him is Bucky as he is now; loose and tired, his face drawn in a content smile, not the tense lines that appear when he's lost in his head.

Of course Bucky knows it, the bastard, just looks up at him and gives him a smile, and Steve has to walk over. He reaches out for him, because Buck's a mess after his work out, but he looks perfect and Steve just wants to touch him so badly. It makes Bucky smirk at him a little, raise an eyebrow and very pointedly spread his legs a bit wider, and Steve knows an invitation when he sees one.

He has to kiss that smirk off of the other man's face, pressing a hand to Bucky’s sternum while he leans in close for a searing kiss, catching Bucky’s lower lip gently between his teeth as he pulls away. Bucky’s eyes are hot on him as he slides down to his knees between Bucky’s spread thighs. Breath hot against his lips, Steve steals another kiss and then pulls back to drag his lips along Bucky's neck, slowly traveling south.

There’s something insanely hot about Bucky like this, tired from a work out, lazy, and casually horny on their living room couch. It’s so… normal. Steve almost doesn’t know what to do with it. But rucking up Bucky’s shirt to lick his abs seems like a pretty good place to start.

Bucky's skin tastes salty and Steve leaves a mess of red marks on his stomach before he taps Bucky on the hip and tugs at his sweatpants. Bucky lifts his hips helpfully and Steve pulls his pants and underwear down in one swift motion. He looks up for a moment and Bucky's reclined on the couch, posture open and loose, but his gaze is following Steve's every move. He looks relaxed, happy and teasing, casually sexual in a way Steve used to think he’d never see again. He's never looked more beautiful.

Reaching down, Bucky strokes his hands through Steve’s hair all sweet, not pulling, not even really holding, just touching. “Hi, baby,” he murmurs, that little smirk still playing around his mouth, but it fades when Steve leans forward and licks at the head of his cock. The fingers in Steve’s hair tighten reflexively for a second and he can’t help but feel a small rush of pride.

Carefully, he curls his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock so he can slide his tongue against the sensitive skin of Bucky’s foreskin and draw out another reaction. He smiles at the breathy moan Bucky makes and licks down his shaft in small kitten licks. Finding the big vein along the underside, he flattens his tongue along it and licks up, catching Bucky’s gaze before sucking at the head lightly.

“Fuck,” Bucky swears softly, and Steve shivers just a little, because Bucky’s voice is warm and low and it wraps around the base of his spine like liquid. He’s getting hard himself, can’t help it, even as he adjusts his hand around the base of Bucky’s dick to tilt it towards himself for a better angle.

He leans in and wraps his lips around the head before he slides down, closing his eyes as he feels the weight and shape of it on his tongue. They’ve both changed a lot over the years, but this hasn’t. Bucky still tastes the same, feels the same as he fills his mouth, and Steve relishes the glide of it against his lips as he bobs up and down. He takes more of Bucky's cock in his mouth every time he goes back down, until he's almost got his nose buried in Bucky's pubic hair, and then he pulls off with a wet pop, going back to licking along the shaft in long strokes.

“Tease,” Bucky accuses, but his voice his fond, and Steve smirks back up at him, licking pointedly at the head of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s metal thumb strokes at his temple, then down to his cheek, and Steve takes him in again, lets Bucky feel his own cock slide into Steve’s mouth through his cheek.

Steve takes him in as far as he can without opening up his throat more and works his tongue along with his mouth as he moves up and down in a steady rhythm. When he thinks he's ready, he takes a small pause and then takes Bucky into his mouth as far as he can go, until he can feel his cock at the back of his throat, and swallows around him.

“Christ, Steve,” Bucky, moans, and Steve can just see his head fall back against the couch, hips twitching minutely with the suppressed desire to thrust. Steve cups his hipbones with both hands and strokes his thumbs along the V of muscles leading down, then takes a deep breath and relaxes his jaw.

Bucky takes the hint, but he's tentative at first, his hips moving slow and shallow, then gradually picks up momentum when he sees that Steve is fine. This isn't the first time they're doing this, but Bucky is still afraid of hurting Steve, and as much as Steve understands, it always makes his stomach flip with joy when Bucky lets go, when he trusts himself and Steve enough to take what he wants.

Bucky’s thumb strokes at Steve’s cheek as he gets more confident, thrusting into the clutch of Steve’s throat. His gaze is so hot, burning into Steve, it’s like a physical presence, enough to make him shudder, to make his hard cock throb in his pants.

He keeps rubbing his thumbs against the fluttering muscles of Bucky's lower abdomen, both because he knows the other man enjoys the touch, and as a reminder that if Bucky were to go too far, Steve could stop him. Sometimes Bucky still needs that, but today clearly isn't one of those days. He’s eager enough to go a little faster, to be a little less gentle. He's not holding back his noises either and Steve's a little bit in love with the choked off whines and breathy moans spilling from his mouth.

“Steve,” Bucky moans, and rolls his head lazily back onto the couch then forward again. Steve’s hard enough that he’s aching against the front of his jeans, can’t stop hitching his hips, and Bucky notices, of course he does. “Are you hard, baby?”

Steve pulls back, swallowing around the weird emptiness of his throat, and gives Bucky a look. “Shut up, jerk. You know I am.”

"Yeah I do," Bucky says softly, dragging one of his thumbs over Steve's swollen lips. "I know how hard being on your knees for me gets you. You love having my cock in your mouth, don't you baby?" he says and smiles at the way his words make Steve's hips twitch into thin air.

"You know the answer to that too," Steve says a little stubbornly, but it's true. He does love it. Loves the shape of it in his mouth, the reactions it gets him from Bucky, the sounds, and the way it makes him feel powerful and submissive at the same time.

“You should touch yourself,” Bucky says softly, and his eyes are still hot, the work-out flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. His hand moves back up to Steve’s hair, fisting it gently. He tugs a little, and Steve lets himself be guided back to Bucky’s cock. “Come on, I know you want too.”

Steve unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down as Bucky slides his dick back into his mouth. "Yeah, that's it, touch yourself for me," Bucky encourages again and Steve waits a moment for Bucky to start thrusting again before he reaches into his underwear to wrap his fingers around himself, and even that little bit of relief is enough to let a small pleased moan escape his stuffed mouth.

“Fuck,” Bucky swears softly, and Steve can feel his cock twitch against the vibrations. “You’re the best thing to come home to. Jesus, baby, you’re a dream. Back from a work out to you wantin’ me, what was it huh? What got you hot?” And Bucky gets like this sometimes, loose and relaxed enough to run his mouth during sex like he used too, back before everything.

Part of Steve wants to stay where he is, letting Bucky fuck his throat, but at that same time he really wants to answer. “It’s just you," he answers as he pulls off, switching instead to mouth at Bucky's balls. "You looked so good sittin' here, looking all sweaty and rumpled," he says, nuzzling at the base of his cock and then licks a stripe from root to tip. "You looked happy," he adds before he swallows him back down.

“Baby,” Bucky says, and his voice has gone all soft and fond, it makes Steve shiver. He can’t help it, he’s wired to Bucky’s frequency, he always has been. “That’s sweet. You’re so sweet, baby doll, sweetest guy with the sweetest mouth. All mine.” And Steve’s hand speeds up on his cock, letting his eyes fall shut and just feel for a moment. Then Bucky says, voice teasing “It’s a little bit the shirt, isn’t it? You like the gun show.” And damn him, for making Steve want to laugh with a cock in his throat.

He doesn't though, takes a deep breath through his nose instead to try and steady himself. He doesn't really succeed, because he's so worked up already, between Bucky's cock in his mouth and his own hand working over his dick. 

"You okay there baby?" Bucky asks and Steve squeezes his thigh before he can get too worried. Bucky chuckles breathily and he's starting to sound a little strained too. "You close already, huh? That's okay, I am too baby, you're doing so good, makin' me feel so good..."

Steve works his hand on himself faster, driven by a desire to come when Bucky does. He slides his free hand off Bucky’s thigh to cup his balls, massaging them gently, and Bucky swears, his back arching off the couch with the force of his next thrust. Steve was anticipating it, though, and works him through it. “‘m really gonna come now, Steve. Fuck,” Bucky swears, his flesh hand going tight in Steve’s hair.

Steve can't help but moan at the sharp tug against his scalp, and that seems to be the final push Bucky needs, because he gives a few sharp thrusts before his hips still and then jerk as he spills down Steve's throat. Steve does his best to swallow it all, continuing to jerk himself off roughly, and then has to pull off as his breathing goes all funny and a broken whine escapes his lips as he spills over his own hand. 

Bucky keeps petting his hair softly, and Steve let’s it carry him, his head falling to rest against Bucky’s bare thigh as aftershocks of pleasure bounce through him. “C’mere,” Bucky slurs, sliding his hand down to cup the back of Steve’s neck and pull gently.

Groaning in protest, Steve shakes his head, stupid against Bucky’s thigh, mutters “Am here,” and Bucky snorts.

“Come up here, you big lug,” he teases, pulling again and Steve drags himself up into Bucky’s lap, burying his face in Bucky’s shoulder, against the soft material of his shirt.

"That was amazing baby, you're always so good to me," Bucky says softly and kisses the top of Steve's head. Steve's still too scrambled to say anything, so he nuzzles into Bucky's neck and presses a row of open mouthed kisses against the skin. Bucky runs a hand through his hair and Steve lets out a happy noise, making Bucky chuckle. "My baby doll, always goes all stupid after a good orgasm."

“Shhhh, you talk too much,” Steve mutters, but there’s not heat behind it. They’re both in desperate need of a shower, and Bucky should probably eat something after the workout and the sex, but he feels floaty and happy right now with no desire to move. Bucky laughs again, adjusting his arms around Steve until he’s more comfortably settled, and yeah. Steve doesn’t think they’re going anywhere for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a discussion of Sebastian Stan’s work out attire, we hope you enjoyed it! If you feel like hanging with us you can follow us on tumbr at [portraitofemmy](http://portraitofemmy.tumblr.com/) and [girl3wonder](http://girl3wonder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
